We Dem Bois
by Omegathyst
Summary: An unknown portal takes Cú to the three-dimensional world of Manhattan where Max and his friends reside. Cú becomes friends with Max and the others until tensions rise in the group's hierarchy when he develops a close bond with Gidget. But they might have to put their differences aside when Snowball tries to take over the city. Trollfic one-shot/Christmas gift for my brother!


**Disclaimer: This story does not break the rules of non-fictional characters because the author in this story is merely a _fictional depiction_ of myself: a self-insert if you will.**

 **Merry Christmas and enjoy!**

* * *

Cú was snuggled up with his blonde companion in their home, enjoying the peace that was in the home and with his family. It seemed that the mythical creatures have ceased their cryptic messages and they could live a normal life like everyone else did.

But fate wouldn't allow things to return to normal, not for the family's sheepdog anyway. Cú saw a pink and purple light shining from outside the window and the fluffy dog reluctantly left his best friend's side, curiosity getting the best of him. He left the house and ran all the way down the sandy path till he reached the beach.

But instead of being welcomed by a group of seals, a bright pink and purple portal was at the end of the beach. Cú stepped forward before running into the portal with a big leap. Whatever was on the other side of that portal could be a threat to the family that he's carefully watched over for years. And he wanted to find out what is was.

Cú got thrown into a big city just a few moments after entering the portal. He turned around and the portal disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Wait!" Cú protested, his usually deep voice rose in panic. "I have a family!"

 ** _I know_**

"Who s-said that?" Cú asked nervously.

 ** _I am Fate, I open up portals to make it possible for different characters to cross over to different worlds. For a good cause of course. After all, you have a mission here that must be fulfilled. Then you can return home._**

Cú realized that the world that he was thrown in was vastly different from the simple and nice 2D world he was created in. He was no longer a flat two-dimensional character in a calm island, but instead his white and gray body had life and a certain thickness to it. And instead of the beach, it was a loud city that was even louder than the one Granny lives in.

"Why me? There must be so many creatures more suitable for a busy city than me. I'm just a peace-loving dog that cares about his family!" Cú continued to protest.

 ** _That's why I chose you. Now quit barking, someone is coming._**

Cú fell silent as he heard the jingles of collars and scattering of many paws. He turned around to see a small white and brown dog with his friends. Including a humongous brown dog, a skinny black dog with small legs, a fawn-colored dog with a short muzzle, and a beautiful fluffy white dog with big blue eyes.

"Where's his owner?" The big brown dog whispered into the small white dog's ear.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem hostile though. Um...hi!" The white and brown dog greeted Cú from a few feet away since the person walking them refused to let them get closer to the new dog.

"Hey, I...I think I need somewhere to stay." Cú admitted. "You are?"

"My name's Max and this is Duke, Buddy, Mel, and my...um, Gidget." The white and brown dog looked away when he said the last name. "I don't think I'll be able to take you in since me and Duke already live in an apartment with our owner..."

"You can come live with me!" Gidget eagerly decided, surprising Max. "Just follow us! We're on our way back home anyway."

Cú followed the group of dogs with the human reluctantly allowing him. Cú suspected that the mission might have something to do with tension in the group, but what was the cause of said tension?

When the human was dropping the dogs at their respective homes, Cú followed Gidget up a set of stairs and the human knocked on the door. When her owners opened the door, they were shocked to see a new dog by their pet's side.

They asked the human walking Gidget several questions before they allowed Cú into their home. Cú was surprised at how white and small the apartment was, and was grateful that he lived in a much bigger home where he could actually run around freely.

Gidget's owners were making adjustments for another dog while Gidget and Cú were sitting on the couch.

"So tell me about yourself!" Gidget seemed very happy to have someone to talk to and that worried Cú. Were the dogs she walked with not her real friends?

"Well...my name is Cú and I live on an island with my owner. His son is my best friend and his daughter is my friend as well." Cú explained. "Some weird thing took me away from my home and sent me here, saying that I had a mission to complete. Any idea what that could be?"

"Well Snowball got one of those things called 'phones' and he's been using it to create what he calls 'memes.'" Gidget explained. "His owners have been posting videos and pictures of him and he's talked about a lot in this city. Maybe a bit too much if you ask me."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Max you've been staring out your window since we got home. Come back down here and eat." Duke sighed. "This is all your fault anyway."

"How is being scared of commitment my own fault?" Max leaped off the windowsill and approached his food bowl. "Gidget should understand that I've got a lot of feelings to work out. Especially since I only just started feeling something for her after that battle with the Flushed Pets! I've gotten you as a brother and now I'm getting a mate? It's all been happening way too fast. How do I know that I actually like her? I...I just thought she'd be willing to wait for me for as long as it takes."

"Have you ever considered that you might be taking advantage of her devotion to you?" Duke asked. "You've been going back and forth on whether you like her or not and this dog comes into her life. Do you really think she's going to keep waiting for you? Even those that are crazy in love have their limits."

Max nodded, knowing that Duke was right. He couldn't keep Gidget hanging forever. He would have to figure out his feelings very soon and make a decision before Gidget decides to do it herself.

* * *

"Fluffy! Mommy says that the news program wants us on TV tomorrow!"

Snowball's ears perked in his big cage when he heard the little girl call him by his pet name. Those words have been the words he's wanted to hear his entire life. After all it meant that his memes and funny videos have gained enough popularity to earn him a spot on TV. Humans were so easy to please, and he'd soon have hundreds of them at his beck and call. The world would _bow_ to him just to see more of his memes.

The girl opened his cage to pet him, and the white bunny leaned forward happily. The girl was too dumb to wonder how he got so popular, wondering how videos and pictures of him could've possibly gone on the internet.

And for him, it was perfect. The humans would become his mindless slaves. He'd become more famous than Grumpy Cat herself. It was only a matter time now.

 **The next day**

Gidget's owner was walking Cú and Gidget to the dog park where Max and the others would be waiting. Gidget knew this, and she came up with a plan.

"Cú, I need to tell you something. I loved Max for many moons, and one night I saved him and Duke from a group of wild animals." Gidget started explaining. "He briefly returned my feelings, but then he started talking to me less. I'm afraid that he's embarrassed of being with annoying vermin like me."

"What? Gidget, you're not annoying vermin." Cú gasped. "I think any animal would be lucky to have you."

"Well, I _really_ want to get over him. So...do you want to be my...forget it. Sorry, what am I thinking? We barely know each other! And you don't want to stay here-"

"That's not true." Cú interrupted Gidget and surprised himself with what he said. Why would he want to stay here? What about his family?

 _Fate? Please tell me what_ _I'm_ _supposed_ _to_ _do_ _here! Fate?!_

"I, uh, don't want to leave anytime soon. I actually care about what's happening with all of you now." Cú decided. "But I don't know how to help..."

"I do." Gidget smirked, holding the sheepdog's big paw. "Cú, do you take me to be your mate forever...or at least until Max takes me back?"

"Sure?" Cú whispered, causing Gidget to squeal and jump around excitedly.

"C'mon, we got to tell everyone!" Gidget shouted once they reached the park. When her owner released the leash from her collar, she ran so fast that she landed straight into Duke's poofy fur. Cú should've expected that it was just a ploy to get Max jealous, but it hurt him nonetheless.

"Cú is my mate now!" Gidget announced. Yup, it was certainly a devious little plan of hers, he could tell from the shock all over Max's slack-jawed face. Now Cú was worried that Max would do something, for he didn't know what the tiny dog was capable of.

"That's...great Gidget." Max whispered. "If you, um, excuse me, me and Duke have to talk about all the squirrels that are taking over the park."

"Oooh! Can I come too?!" Mel barked, attempting to follow them. Max turned around and looked at him with a stern glance before turning away; Duke following him.

"We need to get rid of him." Max growled once the two dogs found a private area in the bushes.

"Max, I told you that Gidget wasn't going to keep waiting for... _oh."_ Duke's eyes widened. "Max, I think she might be doing this to make you jealous."

"No, she wouldn't hate me that much!" Max refused to believe him. "We could try to get rid of him the same way I tried to get rid of you."

"Yeah, cause that ended _so_ well." Duke rolled his eyes. "Max, just ignore what she's trying to do."

He stopped talking, knowing that nothing was going to change Max's mind on this. He genuinely believed that it was all Cú's fault.

"How about we slip a treat under Gidget's door...no, that wouldn't work. We just need to get Cú out of the apartment without her noticing." Max muttered. "Or we could poison his food! That's the perfect way to get rid of him without tracing it back to us!"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Duke snapped. "There is no 'we' in this because I refuse to help you murder someone. Gidget wants you to react like this because she wants you to fight for her, not kill the competition. Do some grand romantic gesture for her, like bring her flowers or something."

"Eh, I'd rather kill him. And I _don't_ believe that Gidget would plot something so sneaky." Max huffed. "She's not _that_ smart."

Max walked back to the group of dogs, trying his best to keep his composure around Gidget and Cú. Tomorrow night, he'd put his plan in action.

 **The next day**

Cú slept peacefully with Gidget resting on his back. Oddly enough, he didn't hear their owners leaving for work. They didn't even hear the traffic from out the window.

It was dead silence.

Gidget was so lost in her sleep that she rolled off of Cú's back and onto the couch.

 ** _This_ _is Fate, get out the door and go_ _into_ _the_ _streets. New York needs you._**

Cú was genuinely worried now, what could he do? He was just a dog that lived by the beach. Reluctantly, he got up and pushed open the door that Fate seemed to unlock. He ran through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the lobby. There was nobody there either, and-

A fox ran past the glass door of the apartment building, shocking Cú out of his thoughts.

He was too frightened to leave the lobby, the only safety that he had. Then, he felt an invisible force pushing him out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk. It had to be Fate.

He turned to his left and saw Max standing before him, staring Cú down. Cú opened his mouth to speak when Max leaped at Cú and sank his teeth into his ear.

"Max! We have bigger things to worry about! The whole city is deserted of any humans!" Cú exclaimed. "Did you see your owner this morning?"

"No, but she leaves everyday. Quit distracting me, I'm trying to kill you!" Max growled.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." Cú easily shook Max off of him. "Why would you even want to? I didn't do anything."

"You took Gidget from me! You saw that she was vulnerable and took her for yourself! _She clearly loves me!"_ Max barked viciously. "Why are you looking over my shoulder?"

Max looked over his shoulder and saw big wolves and foxes pulling horse carriages with rabbits in the driver seats, holding taser guns.

 _"What?"_ Max breathed out in shock. Snowball appeared on the street with a scepter and several wolves and foxes following him.

"Well, I was hoping to make the humans my slaves. But Omegathyst offered me a much better deal in exchange for bringing all these wolves and foxes here." Snowball smirked. "And that dog too I guess."

"Omegathyst; sounds like a dumb name." Max scoffed.

Cú was taking in what he just said, if this 'Omegathyst' was the one who brought him here...

 _Wait a second! Fate_ _isn't_ _even your real name is it?!_

 _ **I suppose not,**_ ** _whoops._ _I am the_ _author_ _that_ _created_ _this world,_ _but_ _I_ _wasn't_ _lying._ _I_ _did_ _bring you for a good cause._**

 _Yeah, what would that be?_

 ** _This is a Christmas gift for my brother_ _of_ _course! Why do you think there's wolves and foxes everywhere?_**

 _I..._ _how_ _do_ _I_ _get back home?_

 ** _Well,_ _I_ _suppose_ _I_ _have to end_ _this_ _fanfic somehow. I'll give_ _you_ _a portal_ _back_ _home._**

Cú leaped into the portal that appeared and left the mass chaos in New York City. Max, hearing everything that the author said, looked up at the sky.

"What about me?!" Max growled. "Do I get to be with Gidget? Where's Kate and Duke?"

 ** _Ugh, fine._**

Max heard the author snap her fingers, and he suddenly woke up in his bed; Duke snuggled up beside him.

 _That wasn't all a dream right?_

"Max?" Duke muttered. "Please don't tell me you followed through with killing Cú."

"Actually, I didn't. Some weird portal opened up, and he went home." Max replied, still shocked.

"Yeah, and I poop butterflies." Duke sighed. "Just make sure you buried the body properly. I don't want to step on a dead dog at the park."

Max rolled his eyes, not caring if his adoptive brother didn't believe him. He jumped onto the windowsill and eagerly waited for Gidget to show up.

 _I almost lost her_ _thanks_ _to that_ _stupid_ _author and her Cú dog. But I don't want her to be with anybody else, I want her to be with me._

"Gidget?" Max called across the two buildings. Gidget leaped onto her windowsill and stared at him energetically, almost as if she was waiting for him.

"Yes Max?" Gidget asked.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking, and I was wondering if you want to be my mate?" Max asked. Gidget smirked, knowing that her plan had worked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The portal shoved Cú back onto the beach, and his family ran to him excitedly, happy to see him again.

In that moment, he didn't care about the drama he was forced through, or that he took a liking to Gidget, only to her to toss him away. He was happy to see Ben and Saoirse again.

 _Perhaps that's why the author put me through so much. Because she wanted a story for her brother, and the most important thing to me is family. I knew that then and I know it now. Hopefully she doesn't force me into anymore of her stories though, I'm more than happy to stay in my own realm._


End file.
